Valentine Chocolate
by Gone In the Mist
Summary: Cerita untuk Valentine Day. Pairing RinLen, RintoLenka, dan RuiRei. Maaf kalau karakter OOC! ( ) Genre Romance gak terasa.


**Valentine Chocolate**

Hi! Dicerita ini tidak terlalu panjang jadi hanya ada 3 pasangan 'kay? Cerita ini hanya dalam Point of View para perempuan.

**DISCLAIMER: Sampai Creator-sama mati 'pun, tidak akan diberi Vocaloid.(Kisa, kamu tega banget.)**

**WARNING: Bisa ada Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana yang bisa dianggap bintang dibuku Author, Mungkin GaJe, dan Jangan baca kalau gak suka pairing ini.**

**Pairing:RinLen**

**LenkaRinto**

**RuiRei**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

Hi! Namaku Kagamine Rin, jika pertama kali bertemu, aku sangat pemalu tapi kalau yang kedua kali aku energetik dan tomboy. Aku suka Jeruk dan sayang sama Len. Apakah aku harus memberikan coklat ini kepada Len. Ah! Kalian mau tahu tentang itu? Oke, kuberi tahu.

_**Flashback~**_

_"Ne~ kalian memberi coklat pada siapa?" Tanya Rin, atau lebih tepatnya Riku untuk membedakan kami. "Aku pasti Kaito-kun." Kata Miku dan semuanya memberi tahu orang yang akan diberi coklat._

_Setelah acara 'beri tahu orang yang akan diberi coklat'_

_"Kalian pergi kemansion tempat tinggalku aja. Kita buat coklat bersama, dapur di mansion hanya dipakai oleh aku, Karin, Haruka, Haruna, Kirari, dan Kiran." kata Kisa. "Oke. Lagipula kayaknya seru pergi ke rumah Kisa." Kata Miki._

_Di rumah, atau lebih tepatnya Mansion Kisa._

_Ini mansion atau Istana 'sih? Besar banget, lebih besar daripada Mansion biasa. "Kisa, siapa aja yang tinggal disini? Gak mungkin kamu dan member Creation V yang tinggal disini aja." Tanya Meiko. "Hehehe, yang tinggal disini hanya Creation V dan Creation M." Kata Marine cengengesan. "Ini dapurnya." Kata Karin. "THE HELL?!" Teriak para Vocaloid dan Utauloid. "Ayo kita mulai~" Kata Kiran._

_Saat acara 'membuat coklat untuk pasangan'_

_"Aku harus masukan apa ya, untuk coklat Kaito-kun?" Gumam Miku. "Es krim aja, Miku-chan, Nii-san suka es krim." Kata Kaiko. Setelah itu, Miku langsung memasukan es krim berbagai rasa, yaitu: Rasa jeruk, pisang, coklat, vanilla, stroberi, Blueberry, Negi, dan lain-lain, aku bingung, itu coklat atau es krim berbagai rasa, sih? "Rinto suka apa, Rin?" Tanya Lenka padaku. "Rinto-Nii suka jeruk." Jawabku. "Terus, Len suka apa?" Tanyaku. "Pisanglah." Kata Lenka. "Wha-?! Rin-chan~ Ada coklat terbang kearah mu!" Teriak Marine, aku menoleh ke Marine, tapi tiba-tiba ada coklat kearahku dan tepat mengenai wajahku. "Siapa yang lempar coklatnya?!" Tanyaku dengan emosi. "Gomen, Rin-chan! Aku gak sengaja!" Kata Kara. Aku melempar balik coklatnya dan terjadilah perang coklat._

_Setelah perang coklat_

_"Wah, wah. Ada apa ini?" Tanya Hanato, pacarnya Haruna saat masuk. "Dapurnya berantakan sekali." Kata Harito, pacar Haruka. "Mereka tadi perang coklat." Kata Haruka, yang ternyata gak ikut perang coklat dan Kisa dan Kirari disebelahnya. "Hei, Haruna, ada bekas coklat dipipimu." Kata Hanato. "Hah?" Kata Haruna bingung, Hanato mencolek pipi Haruna yang ada coklat dan memakan bekas coklat itu. "Manis." Kata Hanato dan Haruna mulai blushing, gimana haruna gak blushing? Haruna udah beruntung dapat pacar yang ceria alias gak mirip dengan temannya yang lain dan kembarannya, pacarnya gak playboy, dan mengabdi kepada Haruna. "Udah, kalian pergi mandi, nanti kukabarkan orang tua kalian, kalau kalian nginap dirumahku. Handuk dan bajunya ada dikamarku, tinggal ambil aja." Kata Kisa dan kami mulai kekamar Kisa dengan Haruna didepan. Hah~ Seger banget habis mandi, kayaknya si Kisa itu punya semua jenis baju dan warna baju, padahal Kisa gak suka warna oren, dia sudah siapkan baju berwarna oren. "Rin-chan~ Coklatmu untuk Len sudah jadi~" Kata Kirina. Kira-kira aku akan diterima jadi pacarnya gak ya?_

_**Flashback end~**_

Seperti itulah yang terjadi.

* * *

Lenka's P.O.V

Halo! Namaku Kagami Lenka, aku sanga menyukai yang namanya buah pisang dan mencinai Rinto-kun! Rinto-kun mau terima coklatku gak, ya? Mungkin Rin sudah memberi tahu kalian tentang kami membuat coklat bersama. Jadi aku memberi tahu bagaimana kami bertemu, mungkin ini juga kapan Len dan Rin bertemu.

_**Flashback~**_

_Hari itu pagi yang cerah dan damai, ya~ mungkin gak damai-damai banget karena mungkin dalam hitungan ke-3 udah mulai berisik._

_3_

_._

_._

_._

_2_

_._

_._

_._

_1_

_._

_._

_._

_Crash! Miaaaw!(?)Clank!_

_Oke, akan aku jelaskan suara itu, 1) Len jatuh dari tangga. 2) Len hampir menimpa kucing peliharaan kamio, Shiro-nyan, dan yang 3) Len meluncur sampai ke dapur dan menabrak alat memasak._

_Saat aku turun kebawah._

_"Lho? Len, kamu lihat Shiro-nyan lari kemana?" Tanyaku pada Len. "Entah, keluar rumah, kali." Kata Len. "Hoi! Kalian yang didalam!" Terdengar sebuah suara dari luar rumah. Aku langsung pergi ke luar. "Ya? Ada apa?" Tanyaku. "Kamu pemilik kucing ini?" Tanya seseorang yang sepertinya kakak dari perempuan ini. "Ya, ini kucingku, Shiro-nyan. Boleh kutahu nama kalian?" Tanyaku pada mereka. "Namaku Kagamine Rinto, dia ini adikku Kagamine Rin." Katanya. "Namaku Kagami Lenka." Kataku memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Kagami Len." Kata Len yang tiba-tiba diluar dan sejak saat itu kami berteman_

_**Flashback end~**_

Ya~ masa lalu adalah masa lalu, sekarang aku tidak ingin hanya sekedar berteman, tapi mungkin... berpacaran?

* * *

Rui's P.O.V

Rei... Ah, maaf aku melamun. Namaku Kagane Rui, aku dikatakan _deliquent girl_, karena sifatku yang sering keluar kelas. Tapi itu hanya unuk menemui Rei yang sering keluar kelas, juga dan pergi keatap sekolah. Kau mau tahu tentang bagaimana kami bertemu? Baiklah.

_**Flashback~**_

_Saat itu aku masih di kelas X-1, aku termasuk anak pintar, pada hari itu aku pergi ke atap sekolah dan melihat seseorang sedang tidur. Aku menghampiri orang itu dan mencolek-colek pipinya, ya, aku mungkin dikattakan anak teladan yang tidak nakal, tapi beginilah aku yang sebenarnya._

_"Uhh..."_

_Ah, dia sudah bangun. "Udah bangun?" Tanyaku padanya. "Hah?!" Sepertinya dia kaget. "kamu itu si anak teladan itu 'kan?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk. "kenapa kau mau berdekat-dekatan bersamaku? Aku ini Deliquent boy." Katanya. "Aku gak sepenuhnya mirip seperti yang semuanya bilang, waktu aku masih SMP aku pemimpin Deliquent Girls." Kataku. "Namaku Kagene Rei, pemimpin dari Deliquent Boys." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku KaganeRui, mantan pemimpin dari Deliquent Girls" balasku sambil tersenyum._

_KRIIINGGG!KRIIINGGG!_

_Kami 'pun berpisah._

_**Flashback end~**_

Sudah puas? Oke, bagus kalau begitu.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Valentine~ Hari dimana Rin, Lenka, dan Rui mulai nembak Len, Rinto, dan Rei. Kenapa Kisa dan yang lainnya disini? Karena semuanya memberi coklat mereka jam 6 dan Rin, Lenka, dan Rui mulai nembak Len, Rinto, dan Rei pada jam 7.

Ditempat Rin

"E- Etto, Len. Ini untukmu." Kaa Rin sambil memberikan coklatnya pada Len. Len menerimanya dengan senang dan mulai memakannya. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Rin, takut Len tidak menyukai coklat buatannya. "Enak, sepertinya Lenka-nee memberi tahumu buah kesukaanku." Kata Len. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Kata Rin. "Ne, Rin kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Len. "Len, aku mau jadi pacarmu." Kata Rin sambil ngeblush.

Ditempat Lenka

"E- Etto, Rinto. Ini coklat buatanku untukmu." Kata Lenka sambil memberikan coklatnya pada Rinto dengan Gugup. Rinto menerimanya dengan senyuman tulus dan mulai memakannya. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Lenka, khawatir Rinto tidak menyukai coklat buatannya. "Manis, sepertinya Rin memberi tahu buah kesukaanku." Kata Rinto. "Terima kasih pujiannya." Kata Lenka. "Lenka, kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Rinto. "Rinto, aku juga mau pacaran dengan kamu." Kata Lenka sambil ngeblush dan dia dicium dipipi sama Rinto.

Ditempat Rui

"Rei, ini coklat hasil jerih payahku untukmu." Kaa Rui dengan percaya diri. "'Ma kasih. Coklat buatanmu enak." kata Rei saat makan coklatnya. "Rui, kamu mau pacaran denganku?" tanya Rei, sedangkan Rui hanya dapat mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka dapat berpacaran dengan orang yang disukai mereka.

* * *

Selesai! Kalau ada yang mau request cerita tinggal kasih tahu, tapi kayaknya cuma bisa KaitoMiku dan KaikoMikuo untuk sekarang

**R**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**V**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**W**

**.**

**P**

**.**

**L**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**A**

**.**

**S**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**!**


End file.
